The present invention relates to a construction device, and more particularly to a kick out flashing installable on a roof adjacent a side wall or edge to divert water along a predetermined path.
In the construction industry, it is a common objective to ensure that structures are weatherproof. This can be challenging, particularly on portions of the structure adjacent a roof. For example, at the interface between a sloped roof and a vertical wall, the roof deck typically terminates against and abuts the vertical wall. In an attempt to provide a water barrier at the interface of the wall and the roof, a section of flashing is installed, typically along the entire interface. This flashing usually is constructed from two planar sections bent in an L shape. One section, the vertical leg, is positioned under the siding and affixed to the wall, while the other section, the base, is positioned under shingles and over the roof deck. The flashing is placed at the interface of the roof and the wall to prevent water from entering the building there.
An issue with such flashing is that water often will flow around the end of the vertical leg of the flashing, behind it and sometimes under siding on the wall. Further, where the water flows off the end of the roof and the flashing, it typically flows along the vertical wall, sometimes penetrating behind siding on that wall. To address this issue, a small length of the vertical leg of the flashing is separated from the base and bent outward so as to create a single kick out plate with that bent portion of the vertical leg. This plate kicks water flowing down the shingles away from the wall to reduce the amount of water that runs down the wall and off the end of the roof.
While this solution is helpful, sometimes roofers forget to modify the flashing to create the kick out plate. In addition, if the kick out plate is not properly constructed or is not cut properly, it can in some cases actually divert water back toward the wall or structure, causing more water damage. Further, when a siding installer later installs siding over the flashing above the roof deck on the wall, the installer typically will install a J channel to start the siding up the wall. Many siding installers are unfamiliar with the function of the kick out plate installed by roofers, so to accommodate the J channel, the installers will simply cut off a portion or all of the kick out plate, thereby defeating its intended purpose of diverting water.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of kick out flashing used in construction applications.